1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit substrate supporting structure and an antenna apparatus, and in particular, a circuit substrate supporting structure where a circuit substrate is supported in a standing state and an antenna apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electrical apparatus such as an antenna apparatus, etc., a circuit substrate is accommodated inside a case and a circuit substrate is supported inside the case. A case main body and a base are set together as a case. The base is provided in a plate-shape and the bottom of the case main body is open to cover over the base so that the opening of the case main body is closed by the base (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-68722 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-94320).
In order to make the apparatus smaller, the circuit substrate is accommodated in the case in a standing state with respect to the base (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-68722 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-94320). In order to set the circuit substrate standing with respect to the base, two ribs are convexly provided on the top face of the base, and the circuit substrate is nipped between the ribs. In order to fix the circuit substrate, the circuit substrate is nipped between the ribs and the ribs are crimped. Alternatively, another method to fix the circuit substrate is to fix the circuit substrate in a standing state to a bracket other than the base and then the bracket is fixed to the base (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-68722).
However, when the rib is crimped, there is a possibility that the circuit substrate is damaged in crimping. Also, in addition to a step of setting the base to the case main body, a step to crimp the ribs is necessary and the number of steps necessary for assembly increases. When a bracket is used, in addition to a step of setting the circuit substrate to the bracket, a step to set the bracket to the base is necessary and the number of steps necessary for assembly increases.